


im the best friend you have in this town. or at least you tell me so.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael and Gavin are best friends but Michael has been distant lately and Gavin feels like, well... shit.





	im the best friend you have in this town. or at least you tell me so.

Michael and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. The second we met at age five it was destiny, if that makes any sense. Maybe not to anyone else but it did to me.

We have been through everything together and it felt like nothing could break us apart. But lately something has been wrong, and I cannot for the love of god figure out what is wrong. I’ve been on the verge of being driven crazy from how much its been bothering me. Michael hasn't been returning my calls or texts. We barely make eye contact in school, every time I look at Michael, Michael looks away. Its just not fair, I haven't done anything wrong have I? Of course not. We have little quarrels from time to time, but that is all they have ever been. So what went wrong?

It all started Monday of last week. I have been pouring over what happened that weekend obsessively, trying to figure out where I might have gone wrong. It was just the usual weekend routine: go grocery shopping with my mum Saturday morning, Michael comes over and stays the night, Michael goes home on Sunday and then comes back for a few hours before going home again. Maybe we were spending too much time together and Michael got sick of me? Oh god, Michael is getting sick of me. I feel nauseous at the thought.

Jump to now and it is Friday night. Michael and I have no classes together, not even lunch, so I couldn't corner him there. So I sent text after text, call after call, and still nothing. I am so frustrated I could cry. But no, I won’t do that. If Michael will just pick up the damn phone.

My head is swimming and swimming, but never reaches an island. I can’t decide whether I should be mad at Michael or myself. I decide to go with myself because if I get mad at him I’ll just feel guilty.

***

Sunday morning I wake up with zero voice mails and zero texts from Michael, but with one text from Ray from 9:15 AM. It is currently 12:35 PM.

Saw you weren't feeling so good Friday, wanna come over and play some video games to forget about it? ;)

I ignore the text, I’ll just have to deal with his wrath Monday.

A knock on the door of my bedroom startles me and I jump back a little bit. “Who is it?”

“It’s just me dear! Your little friend Michael is here!” My mum says from the other side of the door and I perk up. Finally.

“Be there in a minute!” I say and rush around my room to get dressed. Quickly sorting through the piles of clothes on my floor and trying to find something that isn't utterly filthy. I settle on a baggy halo shirt and some tight jeans and make my way down the stairs.

I meet my mother in the kitchen where a very nervous looking Michael is sitting at the small, circular table in the corner by the window. He forces a smile and I send him concerned look. Why is he so nervous? Why has he been avoiding me? All of these questions flood back into my mind and I feel like crap all over again. When he looks down and away from me a frown spreads across his face, it makes me feel sad to see him like that. What happened?“Can we…go talk in your room for a bit, Gav?” he says and I nod slowly. I look over to my mother and she has a worried expression on her face, surely directed at Michael and his sudden appearance after not being around for a few days.

We make our way up to my room and he shuts the door behind us. He sits on the edge of my bed and I sit in the middle of it, not too close but not too far away from him either. He looks at me with these sad, hesitant eyes. A look I have never seen on him before. It makes my heart sink.

“Okay, so why have you been avoiding me?” I ask, just wanting to get it out. He looks guilty the minute I say it and that makes me feel guilty too.

“I-I listen… I have to tell you something really important,” he sighs and stares at me right in the eyes, “and if you hate me for it, if you want to drop me as a friend… that’s fine but I have to say this or it’s gonna eat me alive, Gav.”

I feel concerned now. What could he tell me that would make me abandon my best friend?

He lets out a deep breath and clenches and unclenches his fists a few times before looking back at me, straight in the eyes again. “I may or may not have feelings for you.”

I don't process what he’s saying for a minute. Five minutes of silence ensues. Michael shifts uncomfortably.

“Well, aren't you gonna yell at me and tell me to get out of your life forever now?”

I shake my head. Developing feelings for me? This is an abstract concept to me apparently. Completely foreign and mind boggling. Feelings plus me? Not processing.

“Okay,” I finally say. “so like, in love with me feelings or?…”

“Yeah, those feelings.” he mutters quickly and looks away from me. Focusing on his hands like they're the most fascinating things on the face of the bloody planet.

“Can I just-“ he manages, “Just… here-“

He places a hand on the back of my head and pulls me in, then his lips are on mine. Michael Jones, my best friend since birth pretty much, kissing me. My eyes are wide open, his are closed tight. Eventually, after the initial shock fades out, I find myself melting into it. I’ve never really thought about how I really feel about Michael before, what kind of relationship we have.

It all just sort of came naturally, never had a label. I guess now it might have one. Seeing as “best friends” don't typically kiss. Typically. I start kissing him back, the kiss is soft and gentle and slow. I only thought of kissing Michael once: Back when we were in middle school and had to watch some Health video about kissing and sex and relationships. Michael sat next to me and when the unnecessarily perky lady in the video talked about kissing and touching my mind may have wandered to him. I never thought about it after that.

I wrap my arms loosely around his neck, and pull him in further. After what feels like an hour of kissing, Michael pulls back and my head feels fuzzy. His face is red and he coughs nervously, I smile at him fondly and he pouts. “What are you smiling about? Aren't you gonna kick me out of your house now?”

The smile fades from my face and I frown. “Would I be letting you kiss me and kissing back if I was going to throw you out of my house?”

He hums and I roll my eyes.

“I like you too, you donut.”

He chuckles and the smile returns.

I rest my head on his shoulder and make my stupid confession.

“I totally thought about us fucking when we watched that one video in health class, if that makes you feel any better?”

Michael bursts out laughing and I laugh long with him. His laugh is just contagious like that. Add that to the list of things I love about Michael Jones. We’re best friends, but who says best friends can’t be in love too? I mean, who is there better to be in love with than your best friend?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is a fic i used to wanna write back in 2013 whenever i got into rtah and mavin so... yeah! its short like most of my stories but really im just trying to write and improve all i can! hope you enjoyed this short little, fast paced fic
> 
> title taken from the song best friend by modern baseball
> 
> https://ragehappybois.tumblr.com/


End file.
